Prunies&babies
by Sophia8828
Summary: Harvey and Louis share a conversation after Louis threatens to leave the firm.


**Author's note. Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this shot. I want to apologize in advance about grammar mistakes :P English is not my first language. **

Harvey enters Louis's office with two glasses of prunies he just made and put them on his desk.

\- Harvey what is this? - Louis asks pointing out at the prunies. Early that afternoon he told Harvey he was quitting the firm. Faye's bullshit was more than enough for him. Not only she was following every step he made like his shadow, but also she unruled each one of his decisions as managing partner; finally taking his title down. Harvey admits he's taking the worst part, considering he's the less responsible of them for all the situation.

\- What do you think it is? Prunies. I'm here to help you packing. Where are the boxes? - Harvey says standing up and looking around. He knows Louis is pissed by the situation, and he has all the right to be, but he's not gonna let his irrational mind works in the way of his partnership.

\- I didn't get the chance to find the boxes yet. I'm just finishing up some work - Louis says mad while Harvey was wandering around his office.

\- Okay Norma, it's time to go, hope you find a better view somewhere else - he says grabbing the urn.

\- Harvey what the fuck you think you're doing? - Louis snapped at him. Getting up from his desk and taking the urn from his hands.

\- Okay kitties, you'll find a new desk. - Harvey exclaims grabbing all the pictures in Louis's desk. - Can I keep this one? - He was acting like a child that doesn't listen.

-Harvey stop - Louis screams this time.

\- What Louis? You told me you have decided to leave the firm when we need you the most. I'm respecting your decision.

\- Do you think this is easy for me? That this is a joke? - Louis put the urn back on its place.

\- No Louis. I don't think this is a joke. Non of us does. But I always thought we were a family and this is our house. And when someone comes to attack your house you don't runaway, you stay and fight, and no one is better at fighting than us. - Harvey admits now serious.

\- It's easy for you to say it, you didn't loose shit. She didn't embarrassed you in front of all your employees and dismiss your authority, a position that I have earned and that you... - Louis closes his mouth not wanting to say something that would hurt him.

\- Say it Louis - Harvey says. - I took it away from you. It is my fault we're in this situation. And guilt has been eating me up ever since Robert took the fault for me. But what can I do? Stay here and cry? or go and try to fix this to honor the name of the firm? Our firm. - Louis listens but doesn't answer - If it makes it better for you I'll go right now and come clean with Faye. - He turns his back on Louis.

\- Harvey wait. I don't want you to do that - Louis softens - we've all been caught up in situations like this. It's just... I worked my entire life to be where I am right now and now someone comes and put me under scrutiny like this... it's just no fair.- Louis complains while sitting in the couch.

\- I know Louis. It isn't. And we both know you were nothing but an outstanding managing partner and I'm sorry this has to fire back your way. But I promise you I'm gonna fight with teeth and nails to get us back where we were. You know we have been worst than this... and we got back on our feet... but I can't do this without you... we're family- he handed him one glass of prunie and drink a sip of the other one. He sits next to him in the couch. - and families stick together.

-I know we are - Louis smiles, knowing Harvey's right, he'd never leave his brother high and dry. Then his phone rings. He smiles widely.

-What is it? - Harvey asks after finishing his prunie.

\- With all this bullshit I forgot Sheila had an appointment to an ultrasound today. We're gonna have a boy - Louis almost cries, while turning the phone to Harvey showing him the display of Sheila's ultrasound.

-I couldn't be happier for you Louis.

\- Thanks Harvey... and speaking of family I didn't get the chance to tell you how happy I am for you and Donna. You are two of the people that I care about the most and you both have been to hell together and I'm happy that after all this mess you both could figure it out what really matters.

\- That's exactly how it is Louis - Harvey smiles back at him. Louis smiles wide again

\- What?

\- You two are gonna have beautiful babies - Louis says proud of his realization.

Harvey couldn't help but laugh at Louis comment. They just have been together for a week and all Louis could say is that. But of course that's how Louis brain works.

\- Thanks Louis, but right now we're focusing on how to make babies without actually making them. - Harvey quips back.

\- Goddamit now you put the image in my head - Louis complains.

\- What? It's a beautiful image - He says raising a brow. Louis thinks a little bit.

\- Speaking of that Harvey... would you mind to share with me some of your favorites techniques - Louis mimics a sex gesture with his hand while Harvey's face reproduce the exact same expression of Donna's when Louis asked her the same question. He then gently stands up and leaves without saying a word.

\- Okay, that's a no. Maybe later... - Louis says taking the rest of his prunie.

Harvey enters Donna's apartment later that night. She also had a pretty rough day with Faye following her steps now and questioning her capacity as a COO so she decided to come back home earlier that night. She was making some pasta when she saw Harvey coming inside.

\- Hey - she says to him. He approach her, leaving his suit jacket on the way.

\- Hey - he says placing his hands on her hips and turning her back to face him.- didn't see you leaving the office today.

\- I had to deliver some documents downtown so I decided to come back here after. Had a rough day - She says softly with her hands on his chest.

\- I know. - he touches her hair and put it back - I'm gonna fix this, I promise.

\- Okay Superman. I trust you. - she smiles at him. He then plant a soft kiss in her lips to reassure his answer. She backs down from their kiss with an intriguing look.

\- What's that taste? - She asks in disbelief, knowing for sure that's not Harvey's usual taste. - it's something sweet, a fruit?

\- It's prunie. - Harvey admites, knowing he now has to come clean about changing scotch for prunies in order to help Louis.

\- What again? - Donna wants to laugh just imagine Harvey sharing prunies with Louis.

\- Louis wanted to quit, he told me this morning, so I came to his office with my tail between my legs and two prunies to have an adult conversation... and I changed his mind - Harvey says while Donna smiles at him.

\- Well... two things. First, you are welcome to use this bathroom - she says pointing out the bathroom close to the living room - He smirks ironically at her suggestion - and second, who are you and what did you do to my Harvey? - She says softly. The fact that he worried enough about Louis to go talk to him to convince him to stay and had the gesture to take prunies, it's so not the Harvey from years ago.

\- I did what I had to do to keep the firm alive - he wants to defends himself of the accusation of being overly soft even though he knew she meant that as a compliment.

\- I know, but you didn't have to take the prunies, you did it because you care about him - She smiles - I'm glad you changed his mind. - she looks at him and can see he got lost staring at her eyes with a more serious look.

\- What is it ? - She asks. Harvey comes back from his thoughts with a chuckle looking down.

\- He made a comment about our babies. - He comes up with the answer she was asking without even thinking about it.

\- Our what ? - Donna freezes with the comment.

Seeing her surprised reaction, he realize he went too far. Not a proper conversation for a week old relationship.

\- Nothing - He backs off - you know Louis and how his brain works specially now. He's all about cats and babies. - he laughs.

\- Oh! My food is burning - Donna says turning back on him and checking on the pasta, a perfect way to avoid the awkwardness of the moment.

Harvey stays standing behind her hating Louis for bringing the subject back on his mind now. Not too long ago Dr. Lipschitz had made a comment during therapy that made him think. He didn't have anyone at that moment to believe the idea could actually be real but it got him thinking how much he'd loved to become a parent one day. And now Louis and his imagination putting his desire back on his thoughts. Even though it's only a short time, he knows he's ready. He knows he's never been readier. He has in front of him the most amazing woman he's ever met and he is now sure nothing will ever change his love for her so he doesn't need second thoughts about him wanting her to be the mother of his kids. But maybe she does need more time and he's willing to wait.

\- Okay, dinner is ready - Donna says making Harvey come back from his dreams again.


End file.
